familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Orange, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 197 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.76804 |longd = -74.235692 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07050-07051Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed October 6, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401313045 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1729742 |website = http://www.ci.orange.nj.us |footnotes = }} The City of Orange is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 30,134, reflecting a decline of 2,734 (-8.3%) from the 32,868 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,943 (+9.8%) from the 29,925 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 5, 2012. Orange was originally incorporated as a township by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on November 27, 1806, from portions of Newark Township. Portions of the township were taken on April 14, 1834, to form the now-defunct Clinton Township. On January 31, 1860, Orange was reincorporated as a town. Portions of the town were taken to form South Orange Township (April 1, 1861, now known as Maplewood), Fairmount (March 11, 1862, now part of West Orange), East Orange Township (March 4, 1863) and West Orange Township (April 10, 1863). On April 3, 1872, Orange was reincorporated as a city.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. pp. 130-131. Accessed July 6, 2012. In 1982, the name was changed to the "City of Orange Township" to take advantage of federal revenue sharing policies.New Jersey State Commission on County and Municipal Government, Modern Forms of Municipal Government, 1992, Chapter VI: Municipal Names and Municipal Classification Orange is often joined with neighboring East Orange, South Orange and West Orange and referred to as part of "the Oranges". Geography City of Orange Township is located at (40.76804,-74.235692). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 2.201 square miles (5.700 km2), of which, 2.199 square miles (5.694 km2) of it is land and 0.002 square miles (0.005 km2) of it (0.09%) is water. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $40,818 (with a margin of error of +/- $1,616) and the median family income was $44,645 (+/- $4,033). Males had a median income of $34,986 (+/- $3,168) versus $36,210 (+/- $2,706) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $19,816 (+/- $1,027). About 16.2% of families and 18.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.6% of those under age 18 and 20.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for City of Orange township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 5, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 32,868 people, 11,885 households, and 7,642 families residing in the township. The population density was 14,903.7 people per square mile (5,742.3/km2). There were 12,665 housing units at an average density of 5,742.8 per square mile (2,212.7/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 13.20% White, 75.10% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 1.26% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 5.21% from other races, and 4.79% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 12.47% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for City of Orange township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 14, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for City of Orange township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 14, 2012. There were 11,885 households out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 30.7% were married couples living together, 26.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.7% were non-families. 30.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.38. In the township the population was spread out with 27.7% under the age of 18, 10.0% from 18 to 24, 32.2% from 25 to 44, 19.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 86.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $35,759, and the median income for a family was $40,852. Males had a median income of $33,442 versus $29,520 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $16,861. About 15.4% of families and 18.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.6% of those under age 18 and 16.7% of those age 65 or over. As part of the 2000 Census, 75.10% of Orange's residents identified themselves as being African American, one of the highest percentages of African American people in the United States, and the fourth-highest in New Jersey (behind Lawnside at 93.60%, East Orange at 89.46%, and Irvington at 81.66%) of all places with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.African American Communities, EPodunk. Accessed August 25, 2007. Orange has a large Haitian American population, with 11.4% of residents identifying themselves as being of Haitian ancestry, the highest of any municipality in New Jersey and the eighth-highest in the United States.Guyanese Communities, EPodunk. Accessed April 3, 2011. Although still a small percentage of total residents, Orange and East Orange have the largest concentrations of Guyanese Americans in the country. In the 2000 Census, 2.9% of Orange residents identified as being of Guyanese ancestry. While Queens and Brooklyn had larger populations in terms of raw numbers, Orange and East Orange (with 2.5%) had the highest percentages of people of Guyanese ancestry as a portion of the total population of all places in the United States.Guyanese Communities, EPodunk. Accessed August 21, 2006. Government Local government Orange is governed under the Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) form of municipal government, with a directly elected mayor and a City Council consisting of four ward representatives and three at-large representatives. Councilmembers serve four-year terms of office on a staggered basis with the four ward seats and the three at-large seatscoming up for election on an alternating cycle, and are elected on a non-partisan basis every two years.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 125. , the Mayor of Orange is Dwayne D. Warren, whose term of office ends June 30, 2016Office of the Mayor, City of Orange Township. Accessed July 2, 2012. Members of the City Council are Council President Donna K. Williams (At-Large, 2016), Council Vice President Elroy A. Corbitt (At-Large, 2016), Tency A. Eason (North Ward, 2014), Hassan Abdul Rasheed (West Ward, 2014), Linda Jones-Bell (East Ward, 2014), April Gaunt-Butler (At-Large, 2016) and Edward B. Marable, Jr. (South Ward, 2014).City of Orange City Council, City of Orange Township. Accessed August 6, 2013.Municipal Officials in Essex County: As of January 2012, Essex County, New Jersey. Accessed July 5, 2012. Federal, state and county representation City of Orange Township is located in the 10th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 34th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=62 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Orange had been in the 27th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 14,943 registered voters in Orange, of which 8,490 (56.8%) were registered as Democrats, 302 (2.0%) were registered as Republicans and 6,147 (41.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 95.5% of the vote here (10,001 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 3.8% (397 votes) and other candidates with 0.3% (27 votes), among the 10,476 ballots cast by the city's 15,388 registered voters, for a turnout of 68.1%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 89.6% of the vote here (8,000 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 9.1% (811 votes) and other candidates with 0.5% (67 votes), among the 8,931 ballots cast by the city's 14,409 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 62.0.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 91.7% of the vote here (4,993 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 5.5% (302 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 1.4% (74 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (31 votes), among the 5,442 ballots cast by the city's 14,891 registered voters, yielding a 36.5% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 5, 2012. Emergency services Fire Department The City of Orange is served by the professional firefighters of the city of Orange Fire Department (OFD). Founded in 1872, the OFD operates out of one Fire Station, located at 419 Central Avenue, and operates a fire apparatus fleet of three engines, one truck, and numerous other special, support, and reserve units. The current Director of the Department is Michael R. Dowd.Fire Department, City of Orange Township. Accessed July 5, 2012. History Orange had its origins in Connecticut's New Haven Colony. In 1666, a group of 30 of New Haven's families traveled by water to found "a town on the Passayak" River. They arrived on territory now encompassing Newark, the Oranges, and several other municipalities. The area was situated in the northeast portion of a land grant conveyed by King Charles II of England to his brother James, Duke of York. In 1664, James conveyed the land to two proprietors, Lord John Berkeley and Sir George Carteret. Since Carteret had been Royal Governor of the Isle of Jersey, the territory became known as "New Jersey." Orange was initially a part of the city of Newark, but it was originally known as "Newark Mountains". On June 7, 1780, the townspeople of Newark Mountains officially voted to adopt the name Orange.Pierson, David Lawrence. History of the Oranges to 1921: Reviewing the Rise, Development and Progress of an Influential Community – Volume 1. Lewis Historical Publishing Company, New York, 1922. OCLC 3884577. See Chapter XXIX – The Name Orange Adopted, Page 155. Available via Google Books At the time, there was a significant number of people in favor of secession from Newark. However, this would not occur until November 27, 1806, when the territory now encompassing all of the Oranges was finally detached. On April 13, 1807, the first government was elected, but not until March 13, 1860 was Orange officially incorporated as a city. Immediately, the new city began fragmenting into smaller communities, primarily because of local disputes about the costs of establishing paid police, fire, and street departments. South Orange was organized on January 26, 1861; Fairmount (later to become part of West Orange) on March 11, 1862; East Orange on March 4, 1863; and West Orange (including Fairmount) on March 14, 1863. Orange is located on the Newark and Mount-Pleasant Turnpike, the main road from Newark to Morristown, and ultimately to Easton, Pennsylvania. The town became a busy thoroughfare for travelers, and hotels abounded. Initially, the stagecoach was the primary method of transportation. Omnibuses of the Eclipse and the Morris & Newark Lines serviced Orange. The Morris and Essex Railroad arrived in Orange in November 1836, its first cars drawn by horses. On October 2, 1837, the first steam locomotive appeared, and the horses were, with minor exception, relegated to pasture. The "M&E" later became a part of the Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad (DL&W), which exists today as New Jersey Transit's Morristown Line. Trolley cars appeared much later, with the Orange and Newark Horse Car Railroad Company running its first car up Main Street in May 1862. The Orange Crosstown Line, eventually extending from Morris Street, Orange, to Bloomfield, was started in June 1888. (The first electric trolley in the State of New Jersey operated over a section of this line.) Eventually, all of the trolleys, and the buses that replaced them, became part of the sprawling Public Service Coordinated Transport System. Orange was an industrial city from the outset. Early settlers found a profuse growth of hemlock trees, an ideal supply of tannic acid for the tanning industry, and boot and shoemaking factories soon flourished. Hatmaking was the essential industry, and can be traced to 1792. By 1892, 21 firms were engaged in that trade, employing over 3,700 people in plants that produced about 4.8 million hats, which had a combined value in excess of $1 million. By 1921, however, only five firms were left, and by 1960, all had departed for places such as Norwalk and Danbury, Connecticut. Beer was a major revenue producer in Orange beginning in the early 1900s, when the three Winter Brothers of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, arrived in the city and built the first brewery. The Orange Brewery was constructed in 1901 at a reported cost of $350,000. The production of beer ceased with prohibition in 1920, and after the repeal of the Volstead Act in 1933, the brewery was sold to John F. Trommers of Philadelphia. Trommers brewed beer under that label until 1950, when the concern was again sold to Liebmann Breweries, Incorporated, which bottled Rheingold Beer. Eventually, after several additional owners, the plant was closed permanently in 1977. Other notable firms located in Orange were the Monroe Calculating Company, manufacturers of the patented adding machines of the same name, and the Bates Manufacturing Company, producers of office accessories such as staplers and stampers. The United States Radium Corporation was a notorious resident of Orange. This firm refined ore and extracted the radium used to make luminous paint for dials and hands of watches and other indicators. It was only years later that the terrible carcinogenic effects of this material became known, and the polluted site of the factory became a thorn in the side of the city.Frame, Paul. Radioluminescent Paint, Oak Ridge Associated Universities. Accessed September 17, 2007. Orange has produced such notables as baseball's Monte Irvin and Heavyweight Boxer Tony Galento. Actor William Bendix lived and worked here for a short while. It was once the barmaking capital of the United States, as several brothers founded the "No-Name Hat Company," before one of them moved on to make fedoras in Philadelphia under the family name, "Stetson". Presidents, presidential candidates, and governors visited. Orange threw a grand party on its 100th anniversary, and another when it turned 150. Once a multiethnic, economically diverse city, Orange suffered indirectly from the 1967 riots in Newark (even though Newark and Orange do not share a border) and directly from the construction of Interstate 280 through the heart of the downtown area, triggering middle-class "white flight" from aging industrial towns to the new automobile suburbs being built in western Essex County and elsewhere. By the end of the 1970s, Orange had many of the urban ills normally associated with larger cities. In 1982, citizens voted overwhelmingly to change the designation of Orange from a city to a township, thereby making it eligible for federal Revenue Sharing funds. In 1985, the State of New Jersey named Orange as a State Urban Enterprise Zone, creating tax breaks and investment incentives.Historical Overview, City of Orange Township. Accessed December 18, 2011. Education The Orange Board of Education serves public school students in kindergarten through 12th grade. The district is one of 31 Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 15, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 15, 2012. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Orange Board of Education, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed November 5, 2012.) are eight elementary schools — Central SchoolCentral School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (243 students; grades K-2), Cleveland Street SchoolCleveland Street School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (289; K-7), Forest Street SchoolForest Street School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (386; PreK-7), Heywood Avenue SchoolHeywood Avenue School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (370; PreK-7), Lincoln Avenue SchoolLincoln Avenue School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (562; K-7), Oakwood Avenue SchoolOakwood Avenue School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (264; PreK-7), Park Avenue SchoolPark Avenue School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (347; K-7) and Rosa Parks SchoolRosa Parks School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. (635; 2-7, formerly Main Street School) — Orange Preparatory AcademyOrange Preparatory Academy, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. for grades 8-9 (520, formerly Orange Middle School) and Orange High SchoolOrange High School, Orange Board of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. for grades 10–12 (780).New Jersey School Directory for the Orange Board of Education, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 6, 2013. The Orange Public Library collection contains 150,000 volumes and circulates 56,000 items annually. Built as the Stickler Memorial Library, the imposing structure designed by McKim, Mead, and White opened in 1901. Commerce Portions of Orange are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed October 6, 2011. Transportation The Orange and Highland Avenue stations provide New Jersey Transit train service along the Morris & Essex Lines (formerly Erie Lackawanna Railway). Service is available via the Kearny Connection to Secaucus Junction and Penn Station in Midtown Manhattan and to Hoboken Terminal. Passengers can transfer at Newark Broad Street or Summit to reach the other destination if necessary. New Jersey Transit buses in Orange include the 21, 24, 34, 41, 44, 71, 73 and 79 routes providing service to Newark and local service on the 92 and 97 routes.Essex County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed October 6, 2011. Notable people Notable current and former residents include: * Walter G. Alexander (1880–1953), first African American member of the New Jersey Legislature.Staff. "W.G. ALEXANDER, 72, A JERSEY PHYSICIAN; Ex-Head of National Medical Association, First Negro in State's Legislature, Dies", The New York Times, February 6, 1953. Accessed December 18, 2011. "ORANGE, N. J. Feb. 5 - Dr. Walter G. Alexander, former president of the National Medical Association and the first Negro elected to the New Jersey Legislature, died here today at his home, 58 Webster Place"Biographical information for Walter G. Alexander, The Political Graveyard. * Jay Alford (born 1983), defensive tackle for the Oakland Raiders drafted in the 3rd Round of the 2007 NFL Draft (81st overall).Giants Select Penn State DT Jay Alford in Third Round, New York Giants, April 28, 2007. Accessed May 1, 2007. * John L. Blake (1831–1899), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1879 to 1881.John Lauris Blake, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 13, 2007. * Cory Boyd (born 1985), former starting tailback for the University of South Carolina.Cory Boyd profile, South Carolina Gamecocks. Accessed October 30, 2007. and drafted by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in the 7th round (238th pick overall) of the 2008 NFL Draft. * Samuel P. Bush (1863–1948), industrialist and patriarch of the Bush political family.Parmet, Herbert S. [http://books.google.com/books?id=M7CqPV_wHKgC&pg=PA18&dq=%22samuel+prescott+bush%22+orange George Bush: The Life of a Lone Star Yankee], p. 18. Transaction Publishers, 2001. ISBN 0-7658-0730-0. Accessed December 18, 2011. "Their son, Samuel Prescott Bush, may properly be said to have been the family's modern "founding father".... Born in Orange, New Jersey, on October 4, 1863, he left his parents behind in Staten Island when, at the age of seventeen, he crossed the Kill Van Kull and went a few miles north to the Stevens Institute of Technology." * John Condit (1755–1834), United States Representative and a United States Senator from New Jersey.John Condit, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 21, 2007. * Silas Condit (1778–1861), represented New Jersey in the United States House of Representatives from 1831 to 1833.Silas Condit, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 23, 2007. * John Crotty (born 1969), former NBA basketball player.John Crotty, Basketball-Reference.com. Accessed December 6, 2007.Staff. "Crotty sailing along nicely", The Deseret News, January 4, 2002. Accessed August 19, 2011. "'Guys believe in what I'm doing, so they're going to hit me for the open pass, and trust that I'm going to make the right play,' said Crotty, an Orange, NJ, native who makes his home in Miami, one of six cities in which he's played during a 10-season NBA career." * Brian E. Daley (born 1940), professor of theology who received the Ratzinger Prize in 2012. * Constance Adams DeMille (1874-1960), actress and wife of director Cecil B. DeMille.Staff. "Envoy to All peoples", Boston Globe, August 12, 1956. Accessed December 14, 2011. "When DeMille was touring with EH Sothern as an actor, he met and married Constance Adams of Orange, N.J. In 1952 they celebrated their golden wedding anniversary with all the DeMille children and grandchildren." * Gail Fisher (1935-2000), actress best known for her role on Mannix.Van Gelder, Lawrence. "Gail Fisher, 65, TV Actress Who Won Emmy for 'Mannix'", The New York Times, February 20, 2001. Accessed March 19, 2014. "But she was determined to be one. She was born in Orange, N.J., and grew up in Potters Crossing, a black section of Edison Township, N.J." * Charles N. Fowler (1852–1932), represented 5th congressional district in the United States House of Representatives from 1895 to 1911.Charles Newell Fowler, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 9, 2007. * Tony Galento (1910–1979), heavyweight boxer."Beer Punch", Time (magazine), May 23, 1938. Accessed August 14, 2007. "In the Stone Age a fight was simply a fight. A throwback to Stone-Age man is potbellied Tony Galento, Orange, N. J. bartender, who shrugs his chubby shoulders at the fancy art of boxing, scoffs at the modern mode of training." * Al Harrington (born 1980), professional basketball player currently playing for the NBA's Denver Nuggets."Al Harrington traded for Stephen Jackson", Inside Hoops, July 15, 2004. Accessed June 4, 2008. "A 6–9 forward from Orange, New Jersey, Harrington prepped at St. Patrick's High in Elizabeth, NJ and he was the first player ever drafted from the high school ranks by the Pacers." * George Huntington Hartford (1833-1917), Mayor from 1878 to 1890 and owned the Great Atlantic and Pacific Tea Company, the country's largest food retailer at the time of his death. * Beatrice Hicks (1919–1979), founder of the Society of Women Engineers in 1950.Beatrice Alice Hicks, 1919–1979, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. Accessed December 18, 2007. "Born in Orange, New Jersey in 1919, Beatrice Hicks displayed an affinity for and aptitude in math, science, and engineering from an early age." * Dulé Hill (born 1975), actor."Seen on the Screen", News & Observer, August 10, 2007. Accessed January 17, 2008. "Hill, 32, was born Karim Dule Hill in Orange, N.J. and raised in nearby Sayreville." * Mark Kelly (born 1964), astronaut who first went into space as the pilot for STS-108 ''Endeavour'' (December 5–17, 2001), and returned to space with STS-121 in 2006 as the pilot; His twin brother, Scott Kelly, is also in the Astronaut Corps.Astronaut Bio: Mark Kelly, NASA. Accessed February 24, 2008. * John B. Mason (1858–1919), stage actor.Derby, George; and White, James Terry. "John B. Mason", The National Cyclopaedia of American Biography, 1916, pg. 51. * George McClellan (1826–1885), American Civil War general and later Governor of New Jersey, died here.Rafuse, Ethan S. "George B. McClellan", The New York Times. Accessed December 18, 2011. * Donald W. McGowan, United States Army Major General and Chief of the National Guard Bureau.Thomas F. Fitzgerald, Legislative Manual, 1960, page 322 * John Milnor (born 1931), mathematician known for his work in differential topology, K-theory and dynamical systems and recipient of the Fields Medal, Wolf Prize, and Abel Prize.Castelvecchi, Davide; and Matson, John. "Dimension-Cruncher: Exotic Spheres Earn Mathematician John Milnor an Abel Prize: His discovery that some seven-dimensional spheres look different under the lens of calculus spurred decades of research in topology", Scientific American, March 24, 2011. Accessed April 3, 2011. "Milnor was born in 1931 in Orange, N.J., and graduated from Princeton University in 1951." * Daniel F. Minahan (1877–1947), served as mayor of Orange from May 1914 until August 1919, and represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1919 to 1921 and again from 1923 to 1925.Daniel F. Minahan, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 16, 2007. * Col. Henry Steel Olcott (1832–1907), founder and first president of the Theosophical Society, first well-known person of European ancestry to make a formal conversion to Buddhism, helped create a Buddhist renaissance, assisted in designing the Buddhist flag, a national hero of Sri Lanka.[http://www.theosophical.org/resources/library/olcott-centenary/family/olcott-family.htm Janet Kerschner, The Olcott Family], Theosophical.org. Accessed January 11, 2009. * Daniel Quillen (1940–2011), mathematician known for being the "prime architect" of higher algebraic K-theory and recipient of the Fields Medal.Segal, Graeme. "Daniel Quillen obituary: A US mathematician, he developed a key algebraic theory", The Guardian, June 23, 2011. Accessed August 19, 2011. "Born in Orange, New Jersey, Quillen won scholarships to Newark academy, and then to Harvard, where as a graduate student he worked under Raoul Bott, before going to a post at MIT." * Jim Ringo (1931–2007), NFL player for the Green Bay Packers and Philadelphia Eagles, member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame.Litsky, Frank. "Jim Ringo, Pro Football Hall of Fame Center, Dies at 75", The New York Times, November 21, 2007. Accessed April 3, 2011. "James Stephen Ringo was born Nov. 21, 1931, in Orange, N.J., and played high school football in Phillipsburg, N.J." * Dick Savitt (born 1927), tennis player who reached a ranking of # 2 in the world.Staff. "Savitt Rallies to Beat Flam", Los Angeles Times, July 5, 1951. Accessed April 3, 2011. "Dick Savitt of Orange, N.J., who is seeking a sweep of the world's major amateur tennis titles, rallied from what looked like certain defeat today to vanquish Herbie Flam of Beverly Hills, 1–6, 15–13, 6–3, 6–2, and storm into the finals of the All-England..." * Roy Scheider (1932–2008), actor.Kehr, Dave. "Roy Scheider, Actor in ‘Jaws,’ Dies at 75", The New York Times, February 11, 2008. Accessed February 24, 2008. "Born in 1932 in Orange, N.J., Mr. Scheider earned his distinctive broken nose in the New Jersey Diamond Gloves Competition." * Terrell Willis, running back who played in the NFL with the New York Jets.Politi, Steve. "Politi: Willis remains bitter about Rutgers", The Star-Ledger, September 6, 2007. Accessed April 3, 2011. "In another time, Terrell Willis was supposed to be that player for the Scarlet Knights. As good as Rice was as a freshman, no player in Rutgers history started his career with greater promise than Willis did when the Orange native broke onto the national scene in 1993." Points of interest * Orange Reservoir * Rosedale Cemetery * St. Johns Catholic Cemetery See also * Radium Girls, the name given to a group of women who were harmed, and ultimately died, from radiation exposure at a factory in Orange. References External links * City of Orange Township website * Orange Board of Education * * Data for the Orange Board of Education, National Center for Education Statistics * Citizens for Responsible Government website Category:1806 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Orange, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1806 Category:The Oranges, New Jersey Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey